If You Say So
by haeresislightning2
Summary: "I'll stop if you say so." He was teasing her. She knew he was teasing her because as he found her sensitive spot on her sternum, he stopped. "If you say so." My first attempt on writing KyouyaXErika for OSTKO. OOC-ness and rated T borderline M due to drunk Kyouya. SPOILER TO THE LAST CHAPTERS.


**A/N** : Due to some unfortunate mishaps of event, I'll be posting stories from my new account here. And to those who wants to read my previous work, please visit this link;

u/1870418/haeresis-lightning

THANKYOU 3 3

 **A/N 2** : First time writing a (short) fict in a looong time and I ended up writing for this manga. It was a fun-filling manga and I'm done reading it less than a week, anime included. LOL. So anyways here is my take on what actually happened during the days that lead to Erika's pregnancy before marriage. OSTKO is not mine but drunk Kyouya is mine!

 **Warning:** Spoiler to the last chapter. I'm warning ya. **English is not my first language so expect some errors here and there. Sorry in advance!** Oh and this fict is rated T borderline M due to um, my imagination?

ENJOY READERS!

* * *

Erika had her nose deep within her thesis. Her (their) house was in complete silence other than the sound of her fast fingers dancing on the keyboard of Kyoya's laptop. It's not like she did not have her own, but hers was too full of crap, according to her beloved boyfriend. But when he did take a look at her laptop, trying to figure out what made it so slow and sometimes unresponsive, he found out her laptop's memory was full, full of their pictures and videos, the four (and sometimes five when Takeru was around) of them together. With teary eyes she explained that those were her strength those 2 years she spent studying in Kyoto.

And that was the reason why she could use his laptop, but only when he's not using it, like when he's out having group discussions or his part time job.

Her train of thoughts lead her to Kyoya who was out for his part time job, and when she glanced on the upper right of the screen, she was a bit shocked.

 **0023**

She stopped typing and her gaze landed on the front door. _Kyoya-kun sure is late tonight.._ Maybe he got held up at his job. She tried to ignore the nagging voice at the back of her head.

 _Hopefully he's okay. Did he told me he's going to be late? Maybe he did message me telling he will be late!_

Erika stumbled on her feet trying to get to her phone that was charging on the bookshelf.

 _No New Message_

Then she realized Kyoya _never_ really did message her much.

She sighed. "Why did I even bother to check my inbox?"

Her thumb loosely hanging on the _CALL_ button. She wanted to call, but she remembered Kyoya telling her to not contact him unless it was an urgent matter while he is working.

"But this is urgent, isn't it?" She mumbled to herself.

"What if something happened to him?"

"What if he got rob?"

"WHAT IF HIS COLLEAGUE BROUGHT HIM TO SOME CHEAP BROTHEL AN—"

The beeping sound of their front door unlocked made her throw away her phone and ran towards the door. She prepared herself to give a lengthy lectures to the other occupant of their shared home about the importance of telling others (read: Shinohara Erika, his girlfriend) about their whereabouts and what made him late on the first place.

When she saw a mob of blonde hair gradually peeking from the door, she was ready to give it all.

"Sata Kyouya-kun, are you aware of the time?"

But when the blonde boy almost stumbled on his own two feet at the doorstep, she hurriedly rush to his side. All thoughts about lengthy lectures and rants gone in that split second she took to save him from falling face first on the floor.

"Kyouya-kun! Are you alright?"

"Uh…"

"Are you drunk? Jeez you reek of alcohol." She winced at the pungent smell of beverage that she never took a liking.

"I am not." He replied. "Drunk, yet."

"That is what drunk people will say." She retorted as she helped him to stand, both hands on his side.

"So why did you even ask, idiot."

"Because I never saw you drunk before. How would I know if you're drunk or not?!"

He suddenly leaned towards her, towering a great inches from her face, his blood red eyes pierced directly to her own.

"Tadaima."

And with that greeting he dropped his head on her shoulder. His ragged breathes fanning the crook of her neck. "Wha—Kyouya-kun..."

He lifted his head again to rest it on her forehead, their nose touching. "Answer me first, Erika."

She swooned at the way he mouthed her name. Each syllable blew warm feeling of love into her being.

"O-okaeri, Kyouya-ku—"

Before she could finish her sentence, he planted his lips on hers. She could taste the sake on his lips. She slowly closed her eyes to savour the kiss as she looped her hands on his neck. She faintly registered when Kyouya slowly pushed her towards the nearest wall. At the soft thud of her back meeting the wall, his kisses grew eager and hungry. She moaned and he gladly took up the chance to sweep his tongue to join hers. His hands that all these while had been caging her form were now latched on the back of her neck and on the side of her ribcage. She could feel his hand slowly grazing her clothed breast and she let out a startled moaned.

"K-Kyouya-kun. Aren't we too f-fast now?" It was so very hard to speak her thoughts when he was busy dotting her jawline with soft open mouth kisses.

"I'll stop if you say so." He was teasing her. She knew he was teasing her because as he found her sensitive spot on her sternum, he stopped. "If you say so." Bloody red eyes met her brown ones as she scooped his face to meet hers and again they lost in their soft bites and heated kisses.

His thumb circled her peaked nipples and his leg part her shaking knees. He loved it when his name escaped her lips in a sinful moaned as she could feel him on her inner thigh. "Bed. Now." He mumbled in between their fierce kisses. With that Kyouya lifted her and made his way towards their bed. Her legs dangled on either side of his hips as her fingers lost in his blonde tresses and she could hear his gasps when she scraped on the spot she knew he likes.

 _Drunk Kyouya is so different. But I like it a lot!_ Her mind shouted gleefully.

As he laid Erika on their bed, he took his time to look closely at her girlfriend façade. Lusty brown eyes with blushing heated cheeks and those parted lips waiting to be kissed again. "You're so sexy right now, Erika." He smiled the smile that he would only showed to her, and that smile will always made her weak to the heart and soul.

Her blushed deepen as she replied his smile with her own. "You are very drunk, Sata Kyouya-kun."

"If I'm very drunk I wouldn't think I would be able to do this to you." He ground his hips to her centre and that gratifying move earned him a gasp of his name from her. "Couldn't hold much longer." He unbuckled his trousers as he positioned himself to her. He was about to go further when she suddenly grabbed her shoulders, stopping his ministration.

"W-wait. Kyouya-kun, where is the condom?"

At that time she realized this was the first time she needs to remind him about it.

He stopped for a while as if thinking about what he should do but then he proceed to present her his menacingly seducing smile. "How about we try something different tonight, Erika?"

"Hmn?"

"In fact, you're on your pills right?"

And with that, he kissed her senselessly.

* * *

She woke up to the alarm sound from her phone, forcing her to detach herself from the warmth of his boyfriends' embrace. She needed to find her phone and quickly put it into snooze before Kyouya started to get annoyed by it. In her sleepy mind she remembered she tossed away her phone the moment Kyouya came home last night. She made her way to the bookshelf and quickly locate her phone. With sleepy eyes, she tried her best to read a reminder on her phone screen;

 _"Did you take your pills today?"_

 _Yes No_

"…."

"Erika.. Come back to bed. What are you doing looking at your phone at this hour?"

"Y-yes. Coming."

 _And nine months later..._

* * *

 **A/N 3** : Hello again! Yet another author's note LOL. I feel that my story has a very loose plot but oh well, i'll try to do better next time, okay :D

Thank you for reading my very shabby written fanfic. I am very rusty compared to years ago. But I'll promise I'll write more to improve my writings! Anyways like always, **reviews and constructive criticism is highly appreciated!**

 _CAVEDOWN_

1030 - 0130

26/2 - 27/2


End file.
